


Magic Shenanigans

by stickerjock



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Summoning, Demon!Blaine, Gen, Spell Failure, Vampire!Kurt, Witchcraft, witch!Mercedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickerjock/pseuds/stickerjock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch!Mercedes and her roommate Vampire!Kurt are working together on a simple spell that goes very wrong. Accidentally summoning a very cute and not-so-dangerous Demon!Blaine, they have to figure out how to deal with him.<br/>This fic was written for my friend tacogrande on tumblr because we're both sick of Mercedes not being included in fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Shenanigans

“Kurt, can you pass me that jar? The one with the green lid and the like…jelly looking stuff in it?” Mercedes asked, pointing at the jar with her wooden spoon.

“Sure” Kurt replied. He grabbed the jar off of the table and eyed its contents suspiciously. “What is this stuff anyway?” he asked before handing the jar to Mercedes.

Mercedes shrugged, unscrewing the lid and pouring a heaping amount of the goop into the mixture. The globby substance made a slightly sickening sucking noise as it slid out of the jar and made a resounding plop when it hit the liquid below. “Oh you know…” she said “Just some salamander eggs. Basic stuff. Nothing too weird.” She shot Kurt a quick wink. “Now I think this next part is calling for some hemlock bark.” Mercedes scanned her spellbook closely, her finger tracing over the words. The smudged ink and her grandmother’s sloppy cursive made it hard to tell what the recipe called for, but she’d done this spell a few times with her mother’s help. It was a more complicated luck spell; more steps than its simple counterpart, but the results were twice as potent. She knew what she was doing…sort of.

Mercedes hadn’t been performing witchcraft on her own for too long. She usually had her mother or her grandmother help her out with some of the more complicated spells. The gift for magic ran through generations of Mercedes’ family, and her grandmother was one of the most powerful witches in the country. Mercedes looked up to her grandmother and tried to learn as much from her as possible, but now that she was living on her own for the most part, she thought it was time to try doing some stuff by herself. This was the first time she had her roommate Kurt to help her.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yep. Definitely hemlock bark. It’s in the box there. Can you grab it for me?” She asked, gesturing to a red wooden box on the counter.

Kurt did as he was told and picked up the box, turning it over in his hands. It was a dark red wood with a few ink stains on the lid. On the sides were several black runes, all sharp edged and angry. He unlatched the box and opened it slowly, pulling out a piece of the bark. It looked normal enough, but it had a thin, dark, oily coating on it. Kurt held it between two fingers away from his body and turned to Mercedes. “Is it meant to be…gross?” he asked, wrinkling his nose. Kurt already had the sleeves of his crisp button-down rolled up to his elbows to avoid coming into contact with any sort of magical stains, but he was beginning to wish he put on an apron as well.

“Hmm?” Mercedes turned to face Kurt and grabbed the bark. “Eugh…gross is right” she mumbled “but it called for bark so I guess it’s okay…” she trailed off and looked into the pot. Shrugging, she dropped the bark in and hoped for the best.

Immediately an ominous aura fell over the room. All of the candles Mercedes had previously lit were suddenly snuffed out, save for a large red one on the counter. The concoction began to bubble harshly, producing a sickly sweet heavy smoke that spilled out of the pot and onto the counters and floor, swirling at the two friends’ feet.

“Shit.” Mercedes spat, scrambling to turn off the stove and cover the pot. “Shit shit shit shit.” Her hands were trembling and she knocked the wooden spoon to the floor. It landed with a resounding clatter that startled the both of them.

“What’s happening?” Kurt asked frantically, grabbing onto Mercedes’ upper arm for comfort. Even though the pot was covered, the smoke was still spilling out from under the lid. It was pooled around their feet, the thickest of it coming up to their ankles. The rest of the room was hazy, making it difficult for the two of them to see.

“Something bad.” Mercedes replied. She stepped towards the counter and picked up her book, holding it up the the lone candle to try and find where she had gone wrong. She scanned the book frantically, holding it tightly in her hands when it suddenly broke free from her grasp and snapped shut of its own accord. Mercedes let out an undignified shriek and took a step back in surprise, screaming again when her back bumped into something unfamiliar and very alive.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh lmao i dont even like glee anymore but i love supernatural shit and klainecedes so


End file.
